


Savor the Moment

by sunshine0977



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Post Season 4, Renewed Relationship, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine0977/pseuds/sunshine0977
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have recently restarted their relationship, and are taking the time to just enjoy the little moments and have fun. Or how a craving for chocolate, a little flirting, and cute puppy faces leads to laughter, and Oliver realizing not to take these moments for granted, and savor them when they come.





	Savor the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was responding to a comment someone had tagged me in, and I had this fun idea. I figured we call use a little fluff in our lives, so this is me attempting to share. I hope it brings a smile to your face. Warning: Tooth rotting fluff ahead. I make no apologies. 
> 
> I do not own any Arrow characters. I merely am borrowing their awesome personas for the enjoyment of those who choose to read this.

Oliver had signed off for the evening about 30 minutes earlier, and had headed back to the bunker. It had been a quite evening, so Diggle had gone home early in order to spend some time with Lyla and Sara. Oliver was looking forward to spending his time with Felicity tonight. After nearly a year being separated, they were finally back together, and Oliver was determined to make sure things worked this time. They hadn’t quite gotten around to the discussion of sharing an apartment again, but Felicity had made a point of waiting for him to get back every night. Most nights they would just spend some time talking about their day or what they hoped for the future, but Oliver always made sure to walk Felicity to her door, and give her a good night kiss.

Almost every night Oliver would return to the bunker to find Felicity either doing a bit of research on whatever criminals they may be hunting, or working on the next new project for the company she was trying to start up, since the board of Palmer Tech was still refusing to take her back. Occasionally he would find her watching some show on Netflix, but she always made a point to greet him as soon as he got back. Tonight, however, when he returned, Felicity wasn’t at her computers, nor was she in plain sight. In fact, what he saw caused him to panic. It looked like someone had ransacked the bunker.

Moving quickly and quietly, Oliver began to systematically search the bunker. None of the gear seemed to be missing, and the computer setup was still intact, so Oliver was a little confused as to what someone could possibly want. As he looked around, it appeared as if someone had just pulled everything out of all the cabinets and closets. Nothing seemed to be missing, but without a thorough investigation, he couldn’t be positive. Oliver slowly made his way through the bunker to the kitchen area in the back. What he found was not quite what he was expecting. He was met with the sight of Felicity’s backside in the air, bare feet helping her to inch her way forward, as she attempted to search the back reaches of one of the cupboards. He had an idea of what she was searching for, but he knew she wasn’t going to find it in the kitchen. Slowly he backed away so he wouldn’t scare her, and then put his gear up before returning to the kitchen to just watch to see what she would do.

After several minutes, Oliver broke his silence. “Felicity, honey. _What_ are you doing?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the last few weeks Felicity had been working on the code for a new gadget that Curtis had proposed to her. When Palmer Tech refused to take her back, she had started working on some independent projects, and after a couple months Curtis had decided to join her. This latest project, however, was giving her a headache, or maybe it was her period, but either way she decided she had had enough for the evening. Oliver would be back soon, and she was looking forward to spending some time with him talking about anything that would get her mind off this project. She also wouldn’t mind something to snack on. Coding and vigilante-ing (was that even a word) really made her hungry.

Ever since they had gotten back together a month earlier, Oliver had been really sweet. He would sometimes bring her coffee in the morning before heading into the mayor’s office, or on the weekends he would come over and cook her dinner. She had really missed Oliver’s cooking. She had missed everything about Oliver, but he was a fantastic chef. Take-out was such a letdown after all the delicious meals that Oliver had prepared for her when they were together. But most recently, Oliver had ordered her a box of these delectable mint chocolate truffles that they had discovered that summer when they had been traveling around the world.

Felicity admittedly had very little self-control when it came to eating certain foods, especially if she was stressed, or hormonal, or hungry…or awake. And these truffles? They were absolutely divine. Left to her own devices, she could finish off an entire box in an evening. In fact, Felicity had done just that with the first box they had ever purchased. So when Oliver had presented her with the box of chocolates that he had had to special order from half-way around the world, Felicity had insisted that Oliver become the keeper of the chocolate. She wanted to make the truffles last since they were so special. She made him promise to allow her no more than one truffle per day and to keep them hidden so that she couldn’t find them and consume the whole box in one sitting.

Oliver had diligently left one truffle on her desk waiting for her for when she arrived in the bunker each evening. And tonight, just like all the previous nights, she had found one of the savory little delights waiting for her at her keyboard when she arrived. He had also done a fantastic job of hiding the box. She had no idea where he kept it. She hadn’t actively looked for it, but she hadn’t seen it in her routine movements throughout the bunker. She figured if she really wanted to find it, she could, but she had been trying to exhibit some sort of self-control. But tonight she was tired, frustrated, a little hormonal, and hungry, and she really just wanted another one of those truffles. Which was why as soon as Oliver signed off the comms, she started a more thorough search for them. Surely she would have plenty of time to find them before he got back. He was on the other side of town, and it would take him at least 30 minutes to get back. That would be sufficient time to find the box, eat one, and leave Oliver none-the-wiser.

Felicity had started a quick systematic search of all the obvious places first. She knew better than to expect Oliver to hide the truffles someplace so evident, but she had to start somewhere. And sometimes Oliver would surprise her by doing the expected just because she _wouldn’t_ expect it. But as the time until Oliver returned dwindled, and she had yet to locate the truffles, Felicity became increasingly frustrated and less cautious in her search. They had to be in the bunker somewhere, and she was determined to find them. She had searched the weapons storage area, the medical supply cabinet, and even in with the cleaning supplies. Currently she was crawling in the back reaches of the very deep cupboard in the kitchen where they all their largest pots.

“Felicity, honey. _What_ are you doing?”

“Ow,” Felicity yelped as she cracked her head on the cupboard shelf. _Frack. She must have lost track of time._ “Oliver! You scared me. Don’t sneak up on me like that,” Felicity quipped, hoping to distract Oliver from what she was doing. “You should know better than to use your freaky ninja skills on me. One of these days you could cause me to have a heart attack.”

“Sorry. But what _happened_ here? Why is everything pulled out of the cupboards,” Oliver asked, trying to hide a grin. He was fairly certain he knew what she was doing, but he was going to play along for the moment.

“Oh, you know,” Felicity started, avoiding looking directly at Oliver, “I thought I would do a little reorganization. Straighten things up. Make sure that all our stuff was organized in the most efficiently accessible manner.”

“So you had to pull everything out of the cabinets to do that,” Oliver asked in disbelief?

“Uh huh.”

“This late at night.” It was more of a statement than a question. Oliver quirked his eyebrow up at Felicity, silently indicating that he wasn’t buying what she was selling.

“Yes,” Felicity dragged out, still looking anywhere but directly at Oliver.

“You wouldn’t by any chance be looking for these would you,” Oliver smirked as he pulled the object of Felicity’s searching out from behind his back.

Felicity huffed, “No. Why would I be looking for those? I specifically asked you to hide them so that I wouldn’t be tempted to eat them all at once, and I already had one today, so I am good. Right? Yes. Of course! No need to look for those because I don’t need any more today.” Felicity shook her head as she rambled, and slowly padded towards Oliver. “I’m glad you’re back.” Felicity smiled sweetly at Oliver and stretched up to give him a kiss.

Oliver smiled back at Felicity as she reached up to kiss him. It was nice that they could do this again. He had missed this. Just as their lips touched, he felt Felicity’s hands reach up to encircle him in a hug as well. Or so he thought. Quick as Barry himself, Felicity snatched the box of chocolates from Oliver and took off running across the bunker, laughing gleefully.

“Felicity,” Oliver chuckled, “what are you doing?” Oliver began striding casually after her.

“Ha ha. They’re mine. All mine.” Felicity continued to dance around the edges of the bunker, keeping her distance from Oliver, as she clutched her prize.

“I thought you wanted to make them last?” Oliver was trying very hard to keep from all-out laughing at Felicity’s antics, but he was having fun. _This_ was fun. The lighthearted moments had been sorely lacking when they were separated, and this was pleasant and easy. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

“Nope. Nuh uh. Changed my mind. I need them right now. All of them. It’s been such a _looong_ week, my brain is fried from all the coding, and Mother Nature decided to come for a visit. I _need_ them. It’s practically _required_ that I have them. I might not _survive_ without them.” Okay so Felicity was probably being a little overly dramatic, but did she mention she was tired? And she was having fun, being a little flirty, and the smile on Oliver’s face just made her melt. This playfulness? She had missed it.

Oliver continued to stalk towards Felicity as she flitted away from him, her laughter ringing throughout the space. “Felicity, we still need to clean up this mess,” Oliver stated, his eyes glinting with amusement as he closed in on Felicity.

“Nope. Not right now. I have chocolate to eat. _All_ the chocolate. Such delicious chocolate. You’d have to catch me and take it away from me to keep me from eating them all, but you wouldn’t do that to me would you?”

“And what happens if I _do_ catch you? Do I get any of those chocolates?”

Felicity’s eyes widened in mock horror. “But they’re mine! I don’t want to share!” Felicity managed to get the box open as she was traipsing around, and popped one into her mouth. “Oh my gosh. These are _sooooo_ good.” Her eyes closed as she savored the chocolaty minty goodness.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”  Oliver was practically grinning from ear to ear at this point. Felicity was so caught up in enjoying her treat that she had paused, allowing Oliver to close the distance between them. As her eyes popped open, she noticed that Oliver was only a few paces from her. She squeaked and started to take off again, but Oliver was able to catch hold of her arm and pull her in, sliding his other hand around her waist, effectively trapping her. Oliver teased, “So you aren’t going to share with me?”

Oliver slowly leaned in, eyes twinkling with mirth. He gently pressed his lips to Felicity’s. There was just a hint of the chocolate lingering. “ _Maybe_ you can have a piece,” Felicity taunted as Oliver continued to place small, quick kissed on her mouth. “Maybe.”

Oliver placed another kiss against Felicity’s lips, this one lingering a little longer. Maybe she would share her chocolates with him, maybe she wouldn’t.  There were sure to be a lot of maybes in their future. But one thing Oliver was absolutely certain of was that there were no maybes when it came to whether or not he and Felicity would make their relationship work this time. It might take a little longer to get back to where they were before, but Oliver knew with absolute certainty that his relationship with Felicity was worth everything, and he would fight with every fiber of his being to make this work. It was in moments like this that he was reminded that life was precious, and he planned on savoring every one.


End file.
